


Cop Car

by Purplerose128



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplerose128/pseuds/Purplerose128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot based off of the song Cop Car by Kieth Urban, written for Tumblr user Canadachild9.  When Jack sneaks Hiccup over the fence of a local airport looking for a romantic night watching the planes take off, they get a lot more than they bargained for when the ever-feared red and blue lights started flashing behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey, so this is a oneshot I wrote on my Tumblr account almost a year ago and I never posted it to my other fanfiction places so... here you guys go.

“I still think this is a stupid idea, Jack.” Hiccup drawled on as the couple hopped the fence of the local airport’s runway.

His taller, white-haired boyfriend just scoffed “Dude, I told you, it’s fine.  I mean, you’re the one that keeps talking about wanting to be a damn pilot all the time.”

“Yeah,” The shorter commented after he’d landed safely on the other side of the chain link fence “but I don’t wanna learn it fresh out of juvi.”

“Would you relax?” Jack complained.  He knelt to the ground, just beyond the barrier of the pavement, and slipped off his backpack, taking a folded picnic blanket out of it and spreading it on the ground “This is gonna be fun, I promise.”

Light green eyes rolled in their sockets, but their owner did sit down with his boyfriend in the grass.  Jack put his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders and pulled him close, reclining against the fence and looking over his shoulder at his oh-so-cleverly concealed car (which was just pushed over to the side of the dirt road and covered with a dark green tarp) “See?  No one’ll even know we were here.”

And, for awhile, Hiccup believed him.  So they pair sat quietly, watching the stars start to appear above them until another plane was ready for takeoff and zoomed down the runway, tucking in its landing gear and soaring high above the two teens. 

Jack took that first opportunity to look at Hiccup’s face as he watched the machine take flight.  The brunet always got this spark in his eyes when he so much as looked at or talked about a plane.  But seeing him while that jet was taking off for its destination was like nothing Jack had ever seen before.  Hiccup’s thin lips parted ever so slightly in awe and his green eyes got so wide that Jack thought they’d pop out of his skull and knock off his glasses.

Hiccup noticed those blue eyes staring at him once the plane was nothing more than a spec in the sky.  His look of amazement quickly vanished and was replaced with an embarrassed blush and a flustered stutter “I-I, how long were you staring at me like that?”

Jack chuckled and nuzzled into Hiccup’s neck “The whole time.  I couldn’t help it; it was too cute.”

He felt Hiccup’s neck heat up and _knew_ that the other boy was blushing “Oh, uh-um… thank-thank you, I guess…”

The taller teen smiled wider, making his cheeks impose on his eyes a little bit “God, you’re adorable.”

The night went on in such a fashion, with Hiccup staring mindlessly at the flying machines zipping past them and, one time, over them while Jack kept his view much closer to the ground.  He loved flying too, but he loved seeing Hiccup’s passion for it even more.  In that moment, everything about that night was perfect.

A little while after they’d arrived, Hiccup turned to Jack with a concerned expression “Look, Jack, this has been great but I _really_ don’t think we should be here.  Can we please just go home before anything bad happens?”

“Come on, Hic.” Jack begged “There’s no way anyone can even see us out here; we’ve got all night.”

Something behind them caught Hiccup’s attention, illuminating the freckled teen’s face “I somehow doubt that.”

He wasn’t sure why, but the lights reflecting in Hiccup’s eyes made them come alive again, but with a different fire than when he watched him watch the planes.  It wasn’t passion… he couldn’t place it immediately.  Blue flashes came off of those green irises, with the occasional red splash mixed in.  Jack knew the colors of those lights were trouble, but seeing them in his boyfriend’s eyes was so… attractive.  It was almost like he was looking at a flare running solely on a love for freedom.  The freedom to fly, to run, to explore.   It almost looked like Hiccup was getting a last taste of the feeling, like your life flashing before your eyes right before you die, and that was when Jack shared the bad feeling that was screaming from Hiccup’s face.

Jack craned his neck and saw flashing red and blue lights quickly approaching them, the top of a police car soon coming into their line of sight “Fuuuck…” He groaned.

“Hey,” Hiccup gripped at his shirt anxiously “come on, let’s make a run for it.”

“Are you crazy?!” He yelled back.

“It’ll make a pretty damn good story.” The brunet smirked.

But before Jack even had a chance to consider the notion, he heard the siren blare right behind them.  A moment later, the slamming of a car door.  Then another.  Jack’s head beat against the fence.

“Alright, both of ya.” A thick Australian accent ordered “Get over here before I have to come get ya myself.”

* * *

 

 _“Don’t worry” he said. “We got all night” he said._ Hiccup ranted in his head while he waited in the backseat of the police cruiser.  He’d been cuffed, shoved onto the hood of a car, and patted down before he was thrown back here by the officer with the Australian accent, who was now sitting in the driver’s seat of the car, eyeing him with angry green eyes through the rear view mirror.

No sooner was Hiccup shoved back there, Jack followed him, cuffs and all.  And yet, for a reason Hiccup couldn’t pinpoint, the idiot was laughing “So, how much you wanna bet your dad’s gonna kill me?”

Hiccup just rolled his eyes and looked at the other cop, who was shorter and rounder than his partner, but still looked like he could seriously hurt them both.  But, just to test the severity of this situation, he gulped and asked the stout man “So, buddy, can I get a light?”

The man just made an angry face and slammed the door shut, to which Jack started to laugh even louder.  The thing about Jack’s laugh, though, was that it was contagious.  So Hiccup couldn’t help but let out a chuckle or two while his boyfriend practically fell out of his seat from laughing too hard.  It must have been that good because Jack knew he didn’t smoke.

The rest of the night could only be described as the best and worst night of Hiccup’s life up to that point.  It was the worst because he and Jack got driven to the police station by these two cops, got mug shots, finger printed, everything.  Then they were put together in this cell near the officers’ desks while they went off to figure out what to do with them.  At least, that’s what Hiccup guessed they went off to do. 

For awhile, he just stood there by the bars, watching the door that they’d gone into and waiting for it to open again.  He wanted someone to come through that door, or any door, and unlock the cell and tell them that they were being let off with a warning or something like that.  He wanted to go home, not talk to Jack for a week or two, and forget that this ever happened.  If this was the point when he got a criminal record, Hiccup might as well say good-bye to his dream of becoming a pilot.  Who would let some guy who went to jail at eighteen behind the wheel of a plane? 

Okay, sure, it was a pretty minor offense.  They were only trespassing, as far as Hiccup knew, so it wasn’t like it was he and Jack had gone out and killed someone or anything.  But there was no way this would stay in the dark.  Astrid would no doubt hear about it, and so would Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff… and it would be no time at all before his dad found out about it, if the cops weren’t already telling him inside that office over the phone.  Oh gods, that would just be the worst.  He could see his father’s face already.

“Hic,” Jack called from the other side of the cell “come on and sit down; you’ve been standing like that for a half an hour now.” Hiccup looked back at his as he scooted over on the metal bench and patted the open space next to him.  Reluctantly, Hiccup wandered over and sat down, hip to hip with Jack.  It was quiet for a moment before Jack piped up again “I can’t believe you seriously asked the guy for a fucking smoke.” He chuckled again and playfully shoved the other’s arm.  Hiccup couldn’t help but break a smile, even though he was mad.

The time wore on and the couple started passing the time by talking about almost anything but their current situation, unless something in their surroundings changed noticeably.  At one point, the Australian cop came out of the room he and his partner went into with a cup of coffee and eyed the two of them like they’d skimped on the meat in his sandwich or something.  After he walked down the hall, they both broke out into a quiet laughing fit. 

And that was why this was also the best night of Hiccup’s life.  Because, despite how badly the night itself had gone, he found himself starting to fall for Jack just a little bit more.  He’s the one that got them in all that trouble, but he did make the otherwise troubling situation more enjoyable.  He was right there every step of the way through Hiccup’s first and last time behind the bars of a jail cell, including the storm that plowed in when his father showed up to pay the bail.


End file.
